


When I Do It, I Only Think Of You

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marilyn's bored, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Trent's horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: “Now my hand is sliding down your pants.” Marilyn huffed out a breath and heard Trent whining on the other end of the receiver. “God, you’re really hard. Just for me.” Another whine. Marilyn chuckled upon hearing something like “Unf… so hard for you.” He had him completely under his thumb tonight.OrMarilyn is bored and decides to call Trent. Things start to escalate to their delight.





	When I Do It, I Only Think Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from “Twist” by Nine Inch Nails. It shouldn’t be a surprise what the story is about. ;)

Marilyn was bored. Unbearably bored.

 

Everyone had left early after recording including him, and Trent was in one of those moods again. You know. That one. Marilyn rolled his eyes and turned on his side in bed. He thought about sleeping, but his hair was wet from his shower and that would be uncomfortable, even considering the fact that the only thing he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. He thought about getting high, but then again he had no one to get high with and that was no fun. Twiggy wasn’t here, and Pogo could act a little too high strung when he decided to get high.

 

Laying on his side was starting to make him feel restless as well, and he turned on his back with a huge sigh, feeling like he would explode in this dull moment. Despite the fact that he knew Trent was more than a little emotional today, he decided to call him. Maybe they could go out if he was up for it. It was pretty late, but they both had done riskier things in the past together, risky and risqué, nothing they both weren’t too ashamed of. Marilyn made himself sit up and reached for the phone by his sloppy, unmade bed, dialing the number he knew by heart.

 

Trent didn’t pick up as quickly as Marilyn hoped, and for a brief second, he thought he had already gone to bed. He heard him pick up after the fifth or sixth ring though. The breathy, low “hello, Brian” tugged a smile on the corner of Marilyn’s full lips. Only Trent was allowed to call him by his actual name. He was about to speak until he heard what sounded like heavy breathing on the other end, and he stopped short as if to listen.

 

“Wait a second…” Marilyn began and the smile grew larger as he bit his lip, lightly upsetting his lip ring. “Are you…?”

 

A heavy exasperated sigh reached his ears, making him chuckle slightly. “Oh my fuck, Brian,” Trent scoffed, probably zipping up his pants hastily. Marilyn heard rustling on the other end. “Can’t a man jack himself off once in a while without feeling guilty?”

 

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Marilyn’s grin became a smirk. “I just wish I was there right now to help you finish.” Already he could feel himself growing. Just imagining Trent lying in bed, shirt raised, pants off, legs spread while he frantically stroked himself to release was enough to make Marilyn come on the spot.

 

Trent snickered. “Yeah, I know you do.”

 

Before he could stop himself, Marilyn released a groan of want. “You know what I’d do to you as soon as I get there?”

 

“Tell me all about it.” He was smiling. Marilyn could tell, and God, did he want to kiss those pretty pink lips right now.

 

“The only position you’d be in is on your back beneath me, baby boy,” Marilyn murmured into the phone. “Fuck, it’s so good to watch you squirm, hear you moan.”

 

“Huh…” Marilyn heard Trent’s breaths become a little shallow as he listened and continued eagerly.

 

“You’re growing so hard for me right now.” Marilyn shifted in bed and the towel around him easily slipped off. “I can see it through your fucking leather pants. You want me to touch you.”

 

“Shit…” Trent breathed. “Please touch me there.”

 

“Oh I will and I do,” Marilyn smirked and looked down automatically, watching his own member grow. “I’m touching you right now. You just want me to take those pants off of you. But I just continue to stroke you, and you’re getting so, so hard.”

 

“Fuck…” He was starting to lose it.

 

“Now my hand is sliding down your pants.” Marilyn huffed out a breath and heard Trent whining on the other end of the receiver. “God, you’re really hard. Just for me.” Another whine. Marilyn chuckled upon hearing something like “Unf… so hard for you.” He had him completely under his thumb tonight.

 

Now his voice lowered to a growl, more dominant in tone than usual. “I want those pants off of you,” he demanded. “Now.”

 

“Already done.” Trent was starting to sound desperate.

 

“Good boy. Now give me something to listen to. I’m going to make you come a second time. Moan for me, baby. I want to hear how good it feels.”

 

Trent let out a quick, high moan, and Marilyn could almost see him flipping his dark hair from his eyes as his body started to get hotter and hotter. “It feels so good. Mmh… I’ve got one finger up my ass right now.”

 

Marilyn almost choked on air. “Are you serious?” he blurted and then glanced down at his nearly erect cock. “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

 

Trent grunted, and Marilyn thought he heard a small whimper. “It better be. I don’t do this for just anyone. Plus, I’m fucking horny, okay?” Another whimper reached his ears, and Marilyn realized he really was fingering himself. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and began to pump slowly.

 

“How many fingers do you have up there now?” he asked and felt his member twitch when Trent moaned long and low.

 

“Two,” Trent uttered huskily and Marilyn groaned.

 

“Unh, think you can take a third one? For me?”

 

Trent’s voice seemed to raise to a higher pitch in his desperation as he replied with “Mhm…” A small cry broke from his lips, and Marilyn immediately picked up the pace with his strokes.

 

“How the fuck are you doing that and jacking yourself off?” Marilyn asked incredulously.

 

Trent huffed and answered in an agitated tone, “I’m good at multitasking.” Another cry more distressed than the last one sent Marilyn’s senses on overdrive and he panted out a breath, hearing Trent’s keens reducing themselves to a purr. “Brian…” he whined. “It’s too much- I need to-“ Trent cut himself off only to groan loudly in pleasure.

 

“Don’t come yet.” Marilyn’s pumping sped up instantly, and he flung his head back with a sigh. “Hold-“ He heard Trent whimper in protest but knew without a doubt that he was going to listen to him. “Are you imagining those fingers are my cock, thrusting into you?” Marilyn licked his lips. “You want me to come inside of you, don’t you? Fill you up and spread you open like a whore.”

 

“Fuck!” Trent moaned in such a needy way, but Marilyn was relentless.

 

“And when I’ve come inside you, not a drop will go to waste. I’ll clean you up so good and then I’ll suck you off just to feel your hot seed spill down my throat.”

 

“Ohhh, fuck! Brian!” Marilyn heard the heaving pants of Trent’s restless breaths and grinned devilishly.

 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Marilyn growled domineeringly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to release. Trent half screamed half moaned and rode out his orgasm with small whines and whimpers, inhaling heavily and reeling from his high. Marilyn immediately followed with a grunt and a moan, imagining himself deep inside of Trent up to the hilt as he came. How he longed to release himself inside of his lover and feel his body tense and tremble as he took him.

 

With an exhausted yet satisfied sigh, Marilyn collapsed on his back against the mattress and heard the sound of a bed creaking on the other end as Trent did the same. Marilyn’s chest heaved and he smiled as the comfortable silence washed over them both. He was about to speak up when Trent beat him to it.

 

“Come over.”

 

Marilyn sat up abruptly. “Really?” he asked. “Even though it’s so late?”

 

“Fuck the time,” Trent replied with more dominance in his voice than Marilyn ever heard from him. “I need you, Brian.”

 

Marilyn smirked, relishing the moment when he would have Trent in his arms. Soon. “I’m on my way.”

 


End file.
